


The Prince and his Mate - a makoharu fest prize fic

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MakoHaru Fest 2015, Masturbation, adult (over age) content, alpha omega, intercourse only as adults, omega in heat, under age content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Haruka will grow into an alpha, but it is taking longer than the Kingdom would like. The Queen arranges a pair bond for her son, and it all goes to plan. The Prince of Iwatobi is about to learn what it means to become an alpha, with his omega by his side. :)<br/>-<br/>Winner Pinkypelos requested omega!mako/alpha!haru, some fluff, growing up together, and nsfw okay. This is what I have come up with! It’s au universe and has adult makoharu content. Betad by Wombat! :) Hope you like it Pinky! </p><p>Warnings: NSFW! Underage content, adult sexual situations, alphaomega society. Romance, friendship- a story of getting together. </p><p>Check out the winning entries at theofficialmakoharufestival.tumblr.com :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and his Mate - a makoharu fest prize fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkypelos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pinkypelos).



On the Prince’s birthday, he was allowed to sit upon the central throne, where his father usually resided. Gifts were brought from many beloved followers, who came from near and far to glimpse the boy that represented peace. Haruka was the first royal child to be conceived after the Great War. He was born on the day of water, during the Dawn of Peace, and to the people, the Prince symbolised growth, unity, and fairness for alpha, beta, and omega alike.

The history of the world  _\- Iwatobi_  - was rich with pain, suffering, hardship, and discrimination, and Haruka was the boy of promise. He would grow and become a King for all.

But today Haru would simply follow the protocols of a growing prince…

The entrance room doors opened in the early morning, when citizens waited to give Haru their gifts, and they did not close until the sky tinged pink, and the harshness of the day began to fade. The large stone floor reflected a harsh ray of orange light, which hit Haruka in the eye. He squinted, and supressed a yawn, as he watched the servants heave the heavy doors shut. This year he had gotten many presents, although the ceremony was something he could have done without. He knew that he was going to have to endure plenty more situations – he was the prince. Yes, Haruka didn’t like sitting and smiling at presents that didn’t interest him, but his mother told him that it was important, and that he would understand one day. Haru had been trained to reserve his emotions, to present himself as a prince should: controlled and above his age. Haruka was the picture of perfection, quiet, well spoken, with good breeding, and the aura of an alpha. At 12 years of age, the prince had not presented yet, but he had many qualities that led people to believe that he had matured. Haruka would become an alpha with time, just like every royal first born.

“Haruka, there is one last present for you.” His mother said when she re-entered the room. Haru’s blue eyes sharpened, as he saw a boy that was taller than he; he came up to his mother’s waist. The Queen’s hand rested on the boy’s shoulder and she urged him forward with each step.

Who was the boy? Was he giving Haru the present?

“Haruka-chan.” His mother urged him off the throne with a hand, and Haru stood. He climbed down the five steps until his feet touched the flat stone floor.

“Haruka.” His mother smiled, and her blue eyes looked at her son fondly. “This is Makoto, he is your present.”

Haru frowned. “My present?” He asked. Haru’s sharp gaze travelled over the boy in front of him. He was clean but a little scruffy. Haruka guessed that Makoto came from a common family.

His mother nodded. “Do you remember when we spoke about pair bonding, my love?”

Haru’s frown deepened. He didn’t like it when his mother used affections in front of others; it wasn’t becoming.

Still, he did remember their conversation. He didn’t quite understand what pair bonding meant as a whole, but he knew that his parents were pair bonded at 12 years of age. Haru associated the term with marriage, and he wasn’t far off.

Later on, when he had begun to experience the hormonal shift, he would understand the meaning of pair bond.

For now the black haired boy nodded. He stepped forward and looked the tall boy over. He was skinny and had dark brown hair.

“Look at me.” Haruka ordered the boy softly. He thought perhaps that his mother would chastise him for being rude, but she stepped back and stood with Haruka’s nanny. The women watched and talked in low tones; Haru wasn’t interested in them.

The boy looked up, and Haru was struck by the greenness of his eyes. His lashes were as long as a girl’s, and his lips were full like a girl’s too. Haru hadn’t seen a girl as big as this boy though, and he wondered why his pair bond had to be larger than he.

Alpha was a word that Haru had heard many times, and he had been learning about it in lessons. The prince was going to become an alpha like his father, which meant that this boy was an omega like Haruka’s mother.

This boy was  ** _his_**  omega…

A shiver ran down Haruka’s spine, and he stepped closer to the boy, who was shivering too. There was a scent in the air that Haru could  _almost_ smell. He could taste sweetness that had a bitter aftertaste; it came from the boy, but Haru did not understand that it was because the boy was scared.

The Prince could see the goose bumps on the boy’s darker skin, and he moved without thinking. Haruka’s hand grasped Makoto.

“You’re Makoto.” He said. “Are you afraid?” He asked.

Makoto’s eyes scrunched shut and he nodded. He didn’t speak up, and Haruka felt a tug in his chest; he wanted to put this boy somewhere where he would be comfortable.

“You don’t have to be scared.” Prince Haru told him. Then he parroted something else his mother had said. “The Prince’s omega is precious. I’ll keep you safe.”

The boy squeezed Haruka’s hand then, and he stuttered, “Prince-sama, thank you for accepting me.”

Haruka’s fingers squeezed back and he looked Makoto in the eye.

“You may call me Haru.” He announced. “Only important people can call me that.” He said, tilting his chin upward in an unintentional movement of snootiness.

It didn’t stop Makoto from smiling wider until his teeth made up half of his face; it was bright and dazzled Haruka.

“Mother.” The Prince addressed the Queen suddenly. She stopped murmuring instantly.

“Yes, my dear?” She responded.

Prince Haruka stepped back, and when his fingers slid from the boy’s he felt an itch. He rubbed his fingers unconsciously, and he stepped toward his mother.

“This is my favourite present, mother.” He said looking her in the eye. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” The Queen smiled softly. She looked from her son to the uncomfortable-looking boy close by. “Shall we get Makoto settled?” She asked.

Haru glanced back at his omega. The strange pull in his stomach returned and the prince knew that he would ask his teacher many questions tomorrow. For now he was tired and there was nothing left to do but agree.

“Yes.” He answered.

xxx

They had been working on numeracy for weeks now and Haru was still struggling. It was frustrating for the Prince to not understand a concept. He was 14 and he’d already had enough of learning. Haru no longer wished to participate in daytime lessons, or what he was currently procrastinating over: night time study.

Of course, Makoto seemed fine with it all, which was both pleasing and annoying. The omega was like a duck to water; the moment Makoto joined the lessons (years ago) he understood what to do and how to do it, while Haru was still confused.

Makoto was very polite to everyone; he only spoke when spoken to, and the adults loved him; the Governess was no exception; she smiled at Makoto often, and offered him praise.

Haru didn’t know whether he was annoyed because someone other than he was smiling at Makoto, or because Makoto was favoured by everyone within the Palace walls.

Haru sighed and looked down at his blank sheet of parchment. Makoto’s work-pad was filled with notes and there was scrawl on the side. There were blotches of ink on the parchment where Makoto had been too zealous with his ink dipping, and the side of his hand was smudged with ink as well.

Haru glanced away from his omega and decided to move on to question two; he didn’t understand it either, and the pull to do nothing grew stronger; he’d been feeling restless all day, and his irritation was sharper than usual. Another large sigh left him, and Haru’s gaze drifted through the archway to the sitting area. This view was less exciting than the location of his lessons with the Governess. Sometimes they would learn inside the tower, which was really high up; sometimes, when the Governess wasn’t looking, Haru could peek out the window and see the entire Kingdom, and beyond that to the sea. His father had left the port six months ago, on his trusty ship, with his loyal men. Haru couldn’t wait to be a grown alpha too, who could travel by horse or boat and make decisions for himself; he wouldn’t have to do homework then.

Though, for now he was still a boy, who missed his father, and felt jealous of his omega, and frustrated about his math homework. Haru wished for the King to return home, and he knew that it wouldn’t happen any time soon; Haruka’s grandmother had grown ill, and she could not make the journey back to Iwatobi without perishing. The King had ventured to the old lands to be with the dying woman, and he would return when her battle had ended.

Haruka was sad about this because he was close to his grandmother, and to have his father back home would mean that she had died. His grandmother was a strong alpha that didn’t deserve to perish from illness. He wished that he were old enough to travel, so that he could see her one last time.

Haru felt like his mind was as cluttered as his heart. Thoughts and ideas bounced about in his body, with no regard for what he wanted, and Haru grew tired.  

He didn’t like asking for the answer, but he didn’t want to do this anymore.

“Makoto.” He said his omega’s name, and Makoto glanced up from his work. His green eyes fell upon Haru’s blank parchment and he frowned.

“I need you to give me the answers.” The prince said, and his omega flinched.

Makoto looked back to his own set of problems, and when he gazed back up at Haru, his expression was forlorn. Haru disliked that look in his eye because it signified that Makoto was going to say no to him; it also created uneasiness inside of him. His fingers began to itch again; it had been happening on and off since Makoto arrived.

Haru frowned. “You’re my omega, so that means you have to tell me.” He reasoned.

Makoto’s eyes were burdened as he replied, “It doesn’t work like that, Master. The Queen would be upset if you didn’t learn anything.”

“We’re in my quarters, please call me Haru.” The prince told Makoto once again, and he continued to frown. He knew that it was a long shot when he asked; Makoto was good in every way.

If Haruka didn’t do the work himself he could not be the Prince of Iwatobi with honour. He knew this from his father, and although he hated math, he knew that the King’s wisdom applied to this situation.

“You’re right.” Haruka sighed, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Makoto’s shoulders relaxed. “We can finish it tomorrow.” The prince decided.

Makoto gave him a look that was questioning, but he didn’t say anything.

Instead, Haruka’s omega put down his pen and smiled brightly.

“If that’s what you wish to do, Haru.” Makoto replied.

“Ah. It is.” The prince nodded.

It was night-time and there were no lessons to be had tomorrow.

Haru gazed around the large open space. His wing contained a study room, a sitting area, and an open room large enough for a king-sized canopy bed.  Attached to his room was a smaller space with a bed that would suit a servant. The sheets atop the small mattress were expensive, however, and the items that decorated the walls were lavish. It was important that Makoto was comfortable in his environment, just as it was imperative that their proximity be close and constant.

Haru stretched his arms up in the air, making a noise in his throat as his back cracked; it felt glorious. His eyes opened as he pushed himself to stand, and Haru noticed that Makoto had been watching him; his omega’s pupils were dilated and his lips were parted.

“Are you okay?” He asked the boy beside him. Makoto hadn’t stood from the table yet, and his eyes were fixed on the prince.

Makoto didn’t reply.

“Makoto?” Haru asked. He didn’t understand the look in Makoto’s eyes and he took a step closer, touching the omega’s hand.

The noise that came from Makoto’s mouth was instant and shrill; it became a groan that grew lower and Haru flinched away.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, with wide eyes. He looked at his hand to find that nothing was different from normal. However, when he looked to Makoto’s skin he could see a very clear hand print. The white hand-shaped mark on Makoto’s skin was like a burn, but it didn’t make any sense.

“Makoto.” Haru murmured, and he wanted to reach out again. He didn’t and stepped backwards instead.

His omega made a different noise then.   
“Haru…” Makoto panted out, and he gripped at the table; so tightly his fingers grew white. “It’s okay.” He grunted.

“What’s going on?” Haru asked, trying to sound calm. He was sure that Makoto’s pain was _not okay,_ and he felt an irrational panic grow inside of him.

“Get the Queen.” Makoto gasped.

Haru didn’t wait for an explanation as he turned and bolted for the door. He ran all the way to his mother’s room and banged loudly on the door. The guards looked panicked, but he told them not to worry.

He didn’t divulge anything until his mother was standing in front of him.

“Mother, Makoto is sick.” Haru explained.

xxx

Haru learned what his omega looked and sounded like in heat, and the prince felt powerless. He had only gotten brief glances through the door, when the nurse entered and left Makoto’s room. The prince had been forbidden from entering to see Makoto, but he couldn’t stand it any longer.

The noises that came through the wall were pained, and Haruka’s skin was itching like crazy, constantly! He wasn’t able to focus on anything except the sounds coming from his quarters. He wasn’t a fully developed alpha but his hearing wasn’t lacking; Haru could hear Makoto even when he was on the other side of the castle, but it was more than sound: it was a feeling.

“Haruka.” The governess said his name for the third time that day. She said it a fourth time, and Haru lethargically moved his gaze from the door to the woman. He could see that she was annoyed, but Haru was feeling badly today.

He couldn’t focus.

His governess was a beta but she was well versed in alpha tradition; it was because of this that she understood what was happening.

The woman sighed shortly and tapped the desk. Haru startled again, having gotten distracted in the momentary silence.

“Haruka-sama, I’m going to ask you something.” His teacher said. “What are you feeling right now?”

Haru frowned as he looked into her brown eyes. They were piercing enough to keep his attention. Still, he itched…

“Itchy.” He said the first thing that came to his mind. “I can hear Makoto, and he’s in pain.” Haruka continued, frowning, and he felt restlessness beneath his skin; he had felt this many times since Makoto’s heat began.

The woman nodded and stood up straight. She bit her lip and made a decision. 

“I think we need to call the Doctor.” She surmised.

The Doctor that lived within the Palace, and served the Kingdom, was at Haruka’s bedside quickly. The Queen stood with the Doctor, while his servant waited in the sitting area.

“I believe this is what we were waiting for.” The Doctor concluded, nodding to himself as he made a few notes. “The proximity pairing has done the trick, my Queen. The prince has connected to the omega emotionally, and now that his body is ready to present, the result will be extremely successful. Your son should transition into a healthy, normal, alpha. His distress is merely a reaction to his omega’s heat. Prince Haruka will be fine.”

The Queen looked pleased, and Haru continued to rub his palms over his itchy arms. The scent of Makoto was strong in his nose now, and he realised that he knew the smell from long ago; it was sweet, and now that he could finally scent it properly, he wanted to drown in it.

His mother walked the white haired man out of the room, and Haru’s exceptional hearing was unable to make out what they were saying; Makoto was in his head.

It took another ten minutes for her to return. She was alone and Haruka assumed that the doctor had left.

“Haruka, dear.” The Queen addressed him when she entered the room. She crimped her nose, and Haru realised that his mother could smell it too. Though, it didn’t look like she enjoyed the smell; Haruka didn’t know if he enjoyed it, but the scent pulled him to be closer to Makoto.

“The doctor has informed me that your transition should be in the next twelve months. You’re able to be with Makoto now that your connection has been established, but I’m sorry dear, you won’t be able to help him yet.”

Haru frowned, and he tried to think back to his lessons. He wanted to help Makoto, to fix his pain, but he wasn’t old enough yet. Since Makoto arrived, Haru had felt the connection growing, and it had reached the point where it was starting to hurt Haruka. Makoto had experienced flashes of heats, over the months, but this was his first true heat, and Haru wanted to be there for it.

“I want to help him.” Haru told his mother, and she looked at him grimly. “I want to be older.” He frowned.

His mother’s eyes glinted with knowing and she said, “You will become a strong alpha, Haruka. As long as your heart is tied to your omega, you will be able to help. Makoto will suffer for you, Haru, it is one of his jobs as your omega.”

The Queen touched Haruka’s hair softly and she gave him an apologetic look.

“You may go see him now. You will stay here until the heat is over. Do you understand?”

Haru frowned at being told what to do, even though he wanted to be there.

“I understand.” He replied as he was taught, and the Queen nodded in acceptance.

“You will do well.” She murmured. “This is all part of growing up.”  

xxx

Haru waited until he was sure that he was alone. Then, he slid from his bed and padded softly across the room. His hand touched the door handle, and he heard Makoto whimper on the other side. He paused and Haruka took in a deep breath; it was the wrong choice because Makoto’s musk was thick in his lungs as a result.

Haru opened the door slowly, peeking his head inside. His blue eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimly lit room, and he took a step inside.

“ _Haru_.” Makoto said his name, and his eyes widened as he said it again, but he panicked - “Haru, you shouldn’t be in here.” Makoto whimpered and clung to his pillow. There was a sheet covering him from the abdomen down and his upper torso was bare; his nipples were darkened and perked.

Haru could only stare in fascination.

Was Makoto naked?

Haru had read a lot about alpha omega dynamics, and he knew that Makoto’s body was probably very sensitive; it was unlikely that he was clothed beneath the sheet. The diagrams he had seen of the omega reproductive system were very detailed and enlightening. He remembered the books he found in the castle library and he imagined Makoto in relation to what he had learned; he thought about Makoto being in heat: becoming slick and loose for the purpose of joining their bodies.

The prince flushed pink, and his pants grew tight. A deep sense of anticipation filled him as he imagined the heats to come.

He wasn’t old enough to have the intense want to claim that only a fully matured alpha could experience. He’d read that a fully matured alpha would be unable to resist mating with their omega in heat. Haru felt tugged toward Makoto. He felt hotter than ever, but instead of feeling embarrassed, he felt proud. To be with Makoto was his basic right as an alpha, and he had a sense of royal entitlement as well.

The prince yearned for Makoto as an aroused teen; his erection was proof. Haruka’s alpha instinct would grow as his hormones increased, and when that happened Haruka would rightfully claim Makoto. Of course, there was more to it than that. As Makoto’s alpha it was Haru’s job to protect, shelter, and serve him in a life-binding contract. Haru had felt the change happening, more these days, and his classes had become almost solely focussed on the hormonal events to come.

His skin itched as he stared at the omega in heat, and he wanted to reach out. Haru’s penis was hard.  He knew that his body’s reaction was stronger than normal arousal. Still, his knot had yet to grow; it would when his body was ready.

Haru didn’t like waiting.

“I’m not leaving.” Haru told Makoto, as he stood at the end of the bed. His omega wriggled when Haru spoke. Makoto’s face scrunched up.

“ _Haru_.” He breathed out the prince’s name, and he shook his head. “They said you weren’t allowed in here. You can’t be here!” Makoto worried and squirmed, looking red and embarrassed.

Haru was unable to stop a surprising growl from leaving his lips, and Makoto cried out at the noise, also surprised, and his body jerked.

Haru frowned.

“I’m the Prince, and you’re  **my**  omega. I’ll be here if I wish to be.” He said, and his jaw clenched. “I’ve been given permission to be here by the doctor. He says that we’ve bonded.”

Makoto shivered at Haru’s possessive words, but he was cognizant enough to hear Haru’s explanation.

“I can feel it.” Makoto said, and he tried to sit up. “Haru.” He said, reaching out for the Prince.

Haru came closer tentatively. He could see Makoto’s sweaty skin, and there was a large wet patch on the sheet where Makoto’s pelvis was hidden; Haru could smell that it was ejaculation, and there was a familiar intoxicating musk.

“I can’t mate with you yet.” Haru murmured. “I’m sorry.”

The moment their fingers touched was electrifying. Makoto’s digits slid between Haru’s, and his omega held him tightly. Makoto was breathing hard from the proximity; Haru felt dizzy.

Haru’s thumb brushed the side of Makoto’s hand, and the omega whimpered. The brunet was crying silently, and he gasped out, “I’m sorry. Don’t look!”

His free hand slipped beneath the sheet and he touched himself ferociously. Makoto gripped Haru’s hand tighter and the Prince let a groan of his own leave his lips.  

He wanted to see what Makoto was doing. Haru had touched himself like that before, but it had never been so fast and needy.

“It’s okay.” Haru soothed, even as Makoto touched himself. He didn’t want his omega to be embarrassed over something that was completely normal. If Haru were older he’d be able to mate with Makoto; they’d be able to bond through bite.

He felt like this was his fault…

Haru didn’t ask for permission as he tugged the sheet off Makoto, and the bed. The omega cried out in shame and he tried to cover himself, but his hand wouldn’t stop moving. Haru watched with entranced eyes and Makoto’s hand pumped his erection and his rear ground into the bed.

“Does it feel good?” Haru asked. He was still holding Makoto’s hand, which had grown sweaty. He slowly let go and reached out to touch Makoto’s chest.

The omega flinched toward the touch, and hissed, “ _Yess_.”

Haru pressed his palm flat against Makoto’s abdomen then, and Makoto moaned rapturously. Semen leaked onto Haru’s hand, and the Prince licked his lips instinctively.

He pulled back to look at the slick on his fingers but stopped when he saw the hand print on Makoto’s skin. Haru had left another white mark, and this time Makoto had enjoyed it.

Was it painful or pleasurable? Perhaps it was both?

“My touch marks you.” Haru observed curiously, and he drew a line across Makoto’s skin with his finger. Sure enough, the skin became marked with Haru’s touch.

“More.” Makoto gasped. Haru’s brow rose.

He touched Makoto’s thigh, watching as his omega pleasured himself. Haruka made a decision quickly and reached forward. His fingers touched low on Makoto’s thigh, and the omega bucked. A wet slick touched Haru’s digits as he felt toward Makoto’s ‘heat’. Haru brought his fingers up to his nose and Makoto made a noise of despair.

“One day we’re going to mate.” Haru said daringly. “That’s the reason you’re wet, right? To have me inside of you?”

For some reason it felt fitting to speak like this; especially when Makoto reacted with soft, almost addictive, noises.

“Do you want to be close to me?” Haru asked, and his knee dipped onto the mattress as he leaned over the taller omega. His hand marked Makoto’s skin as it slid down his outer thigh, and Makoto begged for more.

“So close, Haru. Can’t wait.” Makoto mumbled unintelligibly. “Alpha. You’re going to be my alpha.” He whispered. His fingers gripped his dick tighter and his other hand found its way between his cheeks. He groaned deeply as three fingers sunk into his burning hole, and Haru watched eagerly. Makoto thrust his fingers inside himself quickly; his brow was tight, his muscles were taught, and Haru’s hand boldly reached between Makoto’s legs. Two of the prince’s fingers slipped inside of Makoto’s heat, against Makoto’s fingers, and they both gasped in surprise as Makoto’s entrance gave way. Haru’s eyes closed and he imagined what it would be like to knot. He moved fast with his omega and urged Makoto on, leaning forward so that he could talk into Makoto’s ear.

“You feel really wet.” Haru admitted as he sunk in and out of Makoto’s entrance. “I bet you taste as good as you smell.” He whispered.

“Oh!” Makoto responded, and as Haru thrust a third finger inside, his omega jerked upwards. “OH!” He hollered loud enough for the castle to hear, and creamy spurts landed across Makoto’s stomach, as his walls tightened around Haru’s fingers.

It took a moment for Haru to slip free, and when he did he looked at his drenched hand. He was covered in Makoto’s musk, he felt it and had smelt it…

Haru licked his fingers and his omega made a noise of distaste.

“You taste amazing.” The Prince admitted, and he continued to taste the heat on his fingers. He looked to the omega, who had collapsed in a sweaty heap. “So what happens now?” Haru asked.

“I’ll be okay for a little while. The physician has given me something to make this easier…but I wasn’t expecting you to be here, I’m sorry I reacted.”

“It’s okay. Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Makoto replied quickly. “If you can stand the sight of me, then stay.”

Haru shook his head, no, but he spoke before Makoto could get upset.

“Your bed is too small. Come to my room.” He offered.

“But I’m a mess!” Makoto exclaimed.

“Look.” Haru began, feeling suddenly serious. “I can’t mate with you until I’ve matured, but you’re beautiful, and I want to be your alpha as much as I can be.” Haru sighed and held out his hand. “I don’t care about the sheets.”

Makoto didn’t argue after that.

xxx

King Haru had been sleeping on and off for the past six hours. Makoto had woken him up when he’d needed him, and they’d made love ferociously. He had knotted many times this heat, and Haruka wondered if they would have another child. He’d had the strangest dream, which was probably due to his surroundings, and the memories Makoto’s heat created.

Haruka thought of that first time, and how the dream had been so on point.  

It had felt so vivid, and despite the amount of mating he had been involved in that night, the King was aroused.

During Makoto’s heat, Haruka was always easier to turn on; he was also easier to annoy. It was lucky for the world that he stayed locked up with his mate.

“Mm.” Makoto mumbled when Haru’s fingers brushed through his hair. “You’re awake.” The omega said.

“Yeah.” Haru murmured. His lover was facing away from him, which made it easy to slide close, and press against him. His hand slid over Makoto’s hip, down to his thigh, and he positioned Makoto’s leg forward.

“Is that what we’re doing?” Makoto asked, with humour in his tone, but he moved to present himself. Haru licked his lips at the wet mess, which was obscured by the darkness of the room. He wasted no time positioning himself and thrusting forward. He entered Makoto fluidly and his hand gripped at his lover’s hip, where a temporary hand print marked the omega. He let go to touch Makoto’s cock, but it was too hard to angle.

“I dreamed about the first time I saw you touch yourself. Show me again.” He urged huskily, and Makoto complied. The omega moaned as Haru thrust into him and held him firmly. Makoto’s hand jerked at the pace that his alpha set, and the royal chamber was a symphony of groans and gasps.

Makoto muttered happily, “Alpha. My alpha.” Haru’s head reared back.  He felt his sac tighten and his orgasm hit him as his canines pierced Makoto’s skin, where he had marked over a decade ago.

His teeth sunk deep and the King tasted copper on his tongue. He groaned into the torn flesh as his hips jerked one last time.

Haru’s mouth disengaged and he licked at the wound he had caused. His omega had orgasmed into his hand, and Makoto reached for a tissue. He could only move as far as he could reach, because Haru’s knot was growing large and possessive inside of him.  It would be awhile before they could part, and Haruka rested his head on the pillow. His arms wrapped around his mate and husband, and he revelled in the deep connection of their bond.

They didn’t need words, but Haruka felt compelled to speak.

“I love you, omega.” He murmured into the night, and Makoto hummed happily.

“I love you, alpha.” Makoto replied.

They would lie there until sleep claimed them again, chatting softly, and enjoying their time joined together.

“Did you really dream about that time?” Makoto asked after a short silence.

“I did.” Haru smiled. He divulged, “It was interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“Yeah…” Haru murmured softly, and he decided that he had time enough to explain. So he kissed his husband on the shoulder, and with a deep breath, King Haruka began, “It started on my birthday…”


End file.
